


A Philosophy

by Akakuro70



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen, Most characters just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakuro70/pseuds/Akakuro70
Summary: Years after Jason killed the Joker he thinks that maybe Batman was right by not doing it.





	A Philosophy

You cant stop criminals by stepping down to their level. Thats what he would always yell when they had one of this arguments about him not caring about a criminals life.  
Ironic, how he is realising the truth of that now.   
Years after the old man died.

But here he is, fighting against a group of maniacs, Gotham burning in the Background. Wishing he hadn’t killed that damn bastard of a clown years back. No matter how satisfying it had felt back then, to finally get what he wanted, to finally get revenge for all the lost years.   
In the long run however, he kinda regretted it.  
Not that he would ever admit that out loud. 

Long ago the old bat told him, that he cant kill the Joker. That there is a reason Batman doesnt kill.  
Nowadays he wonders.   
Did the old man knew what would happen? Did he knew it would end like this?   
He doesnt know and he probably never will get an answer to it.  
The only thing he can be certain about is that Bruce was right. Killing didn‘t solve the problem at all, it only made it worse and he will have to live with the consequences.  
Grayson says it isnt his fault. They all didn’t think that this would happen. The replacement always stays quit when the subject comes up. He presumably did predict this outcome and just doesnt want him to feel bad. The Demon Brat was - after him, the most shocked by how things played out. He still remembers that little smug grin and how he informed him that ,Father‘ will certainly come to notice that killing that psychotic bastard was for the best.  
And the brat was right, after a few months the old man came around and their relationship improved.

Until the day he lost everything again.   
He remembers the funeral. The judging stares, when they thought he wouldnt notice. Cass eyes gazing at him as if they wanted to ask ,do you believe him now?‘.  
They act as if it isnt his fault. As if the blood of all that innoccent that maniac murdered isnt on his hands. But he knows. By killing one monster he created an even worse. And that one is now wrecking havoc, each time it breaks out of Arkham. The death count two times higher than that of the monster before him.

If only he had known. If he had trusted Bruce.   
Because in the end he was right, you cant kill the Joker. It’s impossible. Because the Joker is no man. He’s an idea. A Philosophy, that will live on in the shadows as long as there is discontent in the streets of Gotham.

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea because of a quote in the Gotham series and really wanted to write it down.


End file.
